world_of_bingusfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Hunters: Bloodlines
This is the spinnoff campaign of Noble Hunters: Empty after K'yorl Liadon and Julius Joestar split from the party. PCs Julius Joestar (deceased), K'yorl Liadon, Charlie Martillo, Bamran Warborn, Ayame Nishijima NPCs (By order of appearence) Captain Michaël Tennille, Nobilla Norrstar, Aslaug, Ir, Klavier Belmont, Scheffler, Klaus, Adolf The Hound, Lind Irvine, Edmund Leopold, Elana Stone, Renvir Vakertberg Enemies: Mr. Palazzo (deceased), Vlad Tepes (deceased) A Series of Events The party is sent by the Genoard family to assist Adolf. Session 5 - Ir returns with Lind, Eddie, and Julius after going to Adelstad to evacuate as many villagers as possible after Mr. Palazzo launches his attack, and everyone prepares to ambush. Mr. Palazzo arrives with his entourage of MT Knights and puppets Nobilla and Aslaug. A battle ensues, lasting 5 rounds. During the fight, The fight ends when Ayame deals the final blow to end Palazzo's life. Afterwards, Adolf came out and took Palazzo's heart out -which turned him back form a troll into a human- while sharing some info about his past. Session 6 - The party had just killed Mr. Palazzo. Ayame receives The Cruisader Magicite piece from Adolf with the intent to take it back to Doma. Adolf goes back into the cave and receives a message stating that the Chairman, Zodd Talbot, had been captured in Corneria and was scheduled for execution in 18 days. The message gave orders to regroup in Corneria 24 hours before the execution, and to put this as top priority. Julius figures that there's enough time to go to Castlevania, where he and K'yorl were summoned by Vlad Tepes. K'yorl is apprehensive, and wants to go straight to Corneria, but agrees anyway. Julius then proceeds to convince the rest of the party to come with. Bamran doesn't care. Ayame is worried about Palazzo's corpse rotting before she can take it back to Doma, but agrees after that problem is solved. Charlie is still skeptical, but eventually agrees after some discussion about pay. Klavier is joining us. Right before we set sail, Nobilla gives us a magic Red Spear while making a show of it. We set sail with directions on how to get to Castlevania received and given to Captain Tenille. The voyage on water takes 5 days, and another 4 days riding on land. On the 9th day, we are followed by a bunch of weirdly desciplined bandits. After a rather onslaught greeting to Julius and K'yorl, the party meets Elana Stone, a beloved alley previously met in the Empty campaign. After some catching up, more introduction, and the night stayed at the Wind Knight's camp, everyone proceeds to storm Vlad's Castle, where a battle commenced at the front gate. Session 7 - Combat had been initiated, and the party (accompanied by Klavier and Stone) ended the combat, K'yorl being unnecessarily overkill as she shot and stabbed the final Wight even when it already surrendered. They enter the castle. Inside is a hall, with a door on the right, a door on the left, and double doors at the end of the hall, where Ayame discovered a tripwire. Julius decided to take a peek in the right door. This door lead downstairs to a flooded wine cellar, where some fishbois were hiding. The cellar was easily cleared. Julius swam deeper on, and saw a fishboi village, but was pulled back as the party wanted to go through the double doors. Onward, up the stairs. The party steps into a room, where a hooded woman stands with her back turned. The session ends yet again with the start of combat, as Stone and Bamran are instantly petrified by the gaze of a Gorgon (Charlie and Klavier are restrained, Ayame, K'yorl and Julius are able to avert their eyes in time). Session 8 - The fight with the Gorgon ended when she caught a glimps of her own reflection through Ayame's small thieves tools mirror. Klavier was able to level up, and over three long rests revive Stone, Bamran and Charlie, all who had been petrified. The party continued through the castle. Climbing down stairs of one of the towers, the party (except for Julius, who had taken a shortcut) met a revenant named Renvir Vakertberg, who after some conversation, he seems to be one of the early early Belmonts. We continue, and make our way to the wall which after many minutes everyone has climbed over (The Wind Knights all had to climb the rope one at a time) and make our way to the keep, which is floating in the sky. We get to the rope bridge. Right after Julius and K'yorl race across the rickity bridge, some skeletons awake, and also an enormous bird with red and blue feathers (which, carry even more skeletons) attack. Session 9 - fought birb Session 10 - fought mumis and minotaur, got to mimic room Session 11 - fought mimic room, skittles dead, got to vlad Session 12 - fought vlad Most Recent Session 13 - joined up with empty